The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with a technique applicable effectively to the reduction in cost of a semiconductor device wherein plural wires are coupled to one and same lead electrically.
As an example of a semiconductor device wherein plural bonding wires are coupled to one and same lead electrically, there is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-165368 (Patent Document 1) a structure wherein three electrode pads of a semiconductor chip and one inner lead are coupled together through three bonding wires.